Rise of the Ansatsu-dan
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is running in the streets from another fox hunt when he runs head first into the Uchiha massacre. What new developments will occur for this young ninja in training. antihero Naruto no useless konohana twelve. let me know what you think! Naru/(fem Sasuke)Sayu.
1. Chapter One: Children Born in Chaos

**Ok so as usual I had an idea for a kool story and tried to find it in the fandom it took be quite a while browsing through almost every single one in the category I was looking in I gave up its clearly not there so I decided to make one it started out slow and it evolved quite a few times before I changed it again now I have a slight plot line and have the storyline thought up through the end of the chunin exams I don't think it will end there but I've only been working on this for a week. When I plan to release the first chapter I hope to have one though five already written so I can give weekly releases while working on the next chapters sorry about not updating my other stories I know you peeps must be getting frustrated with me not putting out new chapters for stories I already have started but my cursed muse likes to shove new ideas into my head without finishing off the ones that are already there I have TWO other stories not started yet one is in the middle of the first chapter being written and the other is only written on my idea pad here at home… maybe I write one chapter for that and make it a challenge fic for someone to write the continuation using the chapter as a starting point or something. Oh well hope this is original enough for you peeps and I hope you like it so without further ado let's begin.**

**Ansatsu-Dan: Death Squad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… *pout**

**Rise of the Ansatsu-dan**

**Chapter One: Children Born in Chaos**

* * *

It all started on a day pretty much like any other day for Naruto Uzumaki only there was one exception, today was October tenth his 10th birthday. He was running through the streets away from an angry mob of villagers on one of their 'fox hunts'. He didn't know why he was beaten on his birthday for the past few years but he did know that this would be the year when he would get away from the villagers with only a few scrapes. 'All I have to do is lead them to that alley way that I found a few days ago and I can climb up to the roof to jump back to my apartment, piece of ca-' *ting 'aw crap maybe not' another kunai flew over his head and cut off a few hairs. Now ninja were after him this year? What gives he never had ninja after him before, maybe he could get to the Hokage tower in the center of town.

He finally was 'pinned' in the alleyway by the drunken mob shinobi and villagers alike. He wasn't that hard to miss in his bright orange jumpsuit, honestly who convinced him to buy this thing, it was in tatters and there were entire sections missing from the shirt and pants. His crazy hair didn't help to hide his presence from anyone either, it was really spikey and black with dark red highlights. Naruto knew his plan would be a bit harder, but he guessed that with the accuracy of the ninja in the crowd they were either completely hammered or they were trying to get him to go where they wanted.

*ting 'yea they're completely wasted, I bet Kumo could invade and hardly have any trouble…'

Naruto threw one smoke pellet he found in the garbage a few weeks ago and a smoke screen appeared. Quickly climbing up the side of the building well quick for a 10 year old he made it to the roof with little trouble and began bounding off rooftops. He made it to a few blocks from the tower and he was passing over the Uchiha district, 'arrogant pricks'.

He picked up his speed but someone jumped over his head when Naruto looked back to see who it was when he collided with something hard and started to fall to the ground. One of the last things he saw before he hit the ground was a kid about his age wearing white shorts and a dark blue tee shirt with a high collar.

Earlier that day Sayuki Uchiha was at the academy learning how to be a ninja like her family. She was always good at practical ninja studies instead of her written studies. The instructors praised her efforts but she could see through their deception she saw the anger in them, the unbiased hatred in their eyes. She didn't quite understand why they hated her so much, she knew the Uchiha were accused of being cheaters with their sharingan but that's what made them feared throughout the shinobi nations. Although she was the only Uchiha with hair that in some light looked more crimson than raven colored like her clan. She couldn't think of why she was the only Uchiha treated this way. She stood in the academy schoolyard practicing her aim with throwing stars and kunai. She stood at four foot nine inches tall and had a thin build. She had her hair done in a ponytail like braid the tip resting near her tailbone. She had a high collared navy blue shirt on and a pair of white shinobi style pants and blue sandals. She wasn't the most graceful kunoichi around, but she still had enough to compliment her femininity.

Sayuki was finishing up her shuriken jutsu training when the sun began to set, she had to get home to prepare for the festival tonight her parents never let her go to the village festival but there was always one in the Uchiha district on October 10th. Sayuki decided to run home as fast as possible so she wouldn't get in trouble with her mom again staying out past curfew. While she was running home she kept hearing the villagers mumbling about demons and a fox hunt, she stopped when she heard her family name. Pushing against a nearby wall she heard some villagers talking. "Yeah I'm joining in on the fox hunt tonight and when were done, I'll go to the Uchiha district and teach that little monkey to show her face in our town." One tall shinobi slurred out clearly drunk. "You moron! We can't go into the Uchiha district! Remember what happened last year, that Jōnin was ripped to shreds before he even made it 10 feet past the compound wall." The shorter obese civilian spat.

Sayuki's eyes were wide she hadn't heard of an attempt to attack anyone last year during the festival. Deciding she had heard enough, Sayuki ran the rest of the way home. Once she made it within the compound she sighed with relief. Then she started to panic, all the lights were off, it was only nine o'clock at night… where was everyone?

Starting to become frantic, she ran through the busier streets in the little district, she was so busy checking the roads; she never saw the lone figure perched on a pole nearby watching every move Sayuki made. Sayuki finally turned down the main road that led to her house. What she saw made her blood run cold, she saw bodies cut in half, blood spattered all over the ground and buildings. She saw the bodies of her family strewn about like confetti. Sayuki knew she had to stay calm or she would risk going into shock. Sayuki grit her teeth and started to breathe through her mouth so the smell wouldn't be so bad. She started running again but this time she ran straight towards her house barging in through the front door Sayuki ran to the main family meeting room. She paused at the door sensing a presence inside the room; she heard her parents' voices and her brothers. She couldn't hear what they were saying exactly but she heard her father mention someone named Misao Uchiha with disgust and then two thumps. With one last breath to try to calm herself somewhat, she opened the door and found her mother and father lying in a pool of their own blood. She looked into the room with shock and horror seeing her parents dead when a figure stepped out of the shadows. Sayuki recoiled in fear that she would be next and instead saw her brother in ANBU gear, feeling relief that her brother was standing in the room with her, she moved to run to his embrace like he did whenever she had a nightmare. Her relief quickly vanished when she saw a flash of steel and a loud *thunk of a sharp object imbedding itself into the wood behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she stopped in mid step, she winced in pain as her shoulder suddenly opened a second after the steel hit the door behind her and her blood sprayed like a fine mist, from the scratch, into the room.

The next few minutes were a blur for Sayuki, almost like she was having an out of body experience. She saw herself charge Itachi, after he stated he killed their family to test his mettle. She saw Itachi blur out of existence only to appear an instant later, with a fist buried in Sayuki's stomach. She then saw the complete emotionless expression of her brother and she knew she had to run as far away as possible. She picked herself up and she ran out of the house in terror, Itachi cut her off on the street and trapped Sayuki into his Tsukuyomi. Forcing Sayuki to re-watch her brother brutally killing her family over and over again. After she was released from her torment she realized all of it was true. This caused Sayuki to fall on her knees and vomit. That's when Itachi chose to speak up one last time. "There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish sister… If you want to kill me… Hate me. Living in an unsightly way… Run… run away… and cling to your pathetic life. Once you have enough hate and determination to kill me, you will need to complete a final step. You see, you may be one of the very few Uchiha that is capable to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. In order to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan, you have to kill the person closest to you, and once you have those eyes… seek after me and then you could have your revenge."

Sayuki grew in a rage at hearing this. Kill her best friend? She knew that would be impossible besides she didn't want to gain power like his. Her anger was building and she knew she had to fight him, her eyes started to burn and the world came into focus "I'll just kill you now!" she managed to stand up and run towards Itachi, who started to jump up to the roof of a nearby building. Sayuki couldn't jump as high, so she jumped to a lower building her eyes focused solely on Itachi. Had she been paying more attention, she would have seen a bright object, jumping in her direction before she hit her head on something hard before losing consciousness.

"Shit! My head…" Naruto sat on the roof of the building he was on with somebody passed out next to him. He tensed, knowing he would be in huge trouble not only by being in the Uchiha district without permission, but now he had knocked someone out. He looked at the raven haired stranger and he realized he liked the color almost had a red tint to it like his own. Shaking the fog out of his head he sat up and leaned the person on their back, to check if he seriously injured this person. He realized that it was Sayuki his classmate in school. He checked her head and saw a cut on her forehead and a cut one her shoulder but other than that she just looked unconscious. Before he could pick her up and go to a doctor or her house to get her looked after something landed next to him. He turned to see what it was and it was a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, thinking quickly he grabbed Sayuki and jumped off the roof they were on, shielding her with his body as the paper went off. Naruto was caught in the tail end of the explosion, successfully protecting his classmate from harm. He had severe burns on his back and there were burn holes in his shirt, what was left of it. He shifted in midair on their way down to the ground and cushioned Sayuki's fall with his body, further ripping up the flesh on his back, causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

Naruto looked down to see if his schoolmate was ok, when he saw something blur past him, fearing another exploding tag Naruto jumped away, only for nothing to happen. Deciding to take a stand, he placed Sayuki on the ground, leaning her up against a building… that had blood all over it. Screaming in shock, he finally got a good look at the street he was on and saw it was littered with corpses. He saw something blurring through the street towards him and he grabbed a kunai that was jammed into the wall. He blocked a few of the blurring objects with it, but he still couldn't see what was attacking him very well, so he cringed in pain as a couple shuriken stuck in his shoulders and chest while a kunai jammed into his thigh. He was about to run down the street so Sayuki wouldn't get caught in the crossfire, when a person in ANBU armor sunshined in front of him. He stumbled back into another protective stance. "ANBU-san please help! Someone killed these people and is attacking me, please take Sayuki -san to a safe place while I run for a distraction, I think the person is after me." The figure didn't move and Naruto looked up just in time to see red eyes with three tomoe spin into a pinwheel shape. "ANBU-san?" The figure stood impassive, looking down he only said one word in a voice that would send chills down Narutos spine for years to come, "Tsukuyomi".

Naruto was standing in the middle of the same street, only the colors were way off. He looked at his body and it was grey, almost as if someone put him through an x-ray machine. He looked around the area the sky was red and the clouds, buildings, and road was black emitting no color at all. "Where.. am I?" Naruto wondered aloud. "You are within my Tsukuyomi, Hell spawn and here I control all… time, space, gravity… everything."

Naruto was livid; this jerk was like all the others. Why had everyone hated him, he had done nothing except try to have somebody look at him without hatred in their eyes. He only had five people he could put into that category; His two teachers, the Hokage, and the Ichirakus. Seriously, five people in a village of over forty thousand people. His thought process was cut short, as he was bound to a cross in the middle of the street, while Itachi began stabbing him in various was. Naruto already knew this was a genjutsu but it still hurt like hell, Naruto knew now this had to be the person who killed the Uchiha in the streets. He spent a thirty six hours having his body cut to pieces only to reform again, to repeat the process. He then spent the next thirty six hours watching as the ANBU killed the Uchiha, shinobi and civilian alike.

When Naruto saw the world return to normal, his mind felt like someone scooped it out with a splintery wooden spoon, put it in a blender, and poured it back into his head. Naruto looked at the ANBU through lidded eyes, hid body twitching as he tried to stay upright. Naruto figured that if he was going to die in the streets tonight he might as well try to take this guy down too. Itachi was recovering from using his Mangekyō twice in one night, so it surprised him when the young kid tried to swing at him with the kunai that miraculously stayed in his hand. Itachi started to run off seeing that he got his point across, his sister would now seek to kill him and the boy would seek to help her. If she did as she was told she would gain the Mangekyō as well as a powerful ally in the young jinchuriki. He was down the street a ways, when he heard the sound of a kunai flinging through the air. He turned his head slightly, knowing the kid had thrown the weapon, only for his headband to get knocked off. He bent over to pick it up and saw a long gash on it, that's when the dam on his emotions broke a little. Itachi looked back at his little sister and the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, only for his eyes to nearly bug out of his head. The boy stood there in a defensive stance next to his sister who had slightly regained consciousness and was trying to stand. But his sister being conscious wasn't what surprised the usually stoic Uchiha, what surprised him was the boy had red eyes, with one tomoe in each. 'He has the sharingan! How?' he didn't have time to deal with this now and his luck turned around as both kids both collapsed on the street in exhaustion. He still had things to do, he had to tell Danzō that if the cane wielding weirdo or his subordinates ever came within a mile of his little sister, he would bring both him and his organization down. He also had to go request that the Hokage put Sayuki under his protection, while he infiltrated Akatsuki for Jiraiya. So the Uchiha bounded for the ROOT headquarters first and then made his way to the Hokage tower. While he went his mind was occupied with how this situation happened in the first place.

His clan was destroyed because they were trying to insight war. Why had they planned a coup de ta? Itachi knew that since he was head of ANBU he needed some more experience both political and battle not to mention build up a reputation he could have very well been promoted to Hokage. But no his clan had to the most arrogant impatient clan in the elemental nations. If they had just waited a few years he would have made the push and put his name into the running for the Gondaime Hokage. The Sandaime would have recommended him just because of his track record and supreme loyalty to the village alone. Itachi also had precious people outside of his clan too like Akane. She was the love of his life and since he was joining an S-class criminal organization chances are he would die during his time in the organization, and even if he survived chances are she would hate him for leaving her and not to mention killing his clan… 'Oh yeah Sayuki is supposed to reclaim my clans honor for us, by killing me.' Itachi deadpanned at that moment, not just for that thought, but because he had finally reached the Hokages office and the village elder was reading an orange book that he recognized as the new smut book that was taking the elemental countries by storm, Icha something or other. Now the Hokage was handing Itachi a copy just in case he got lonely on the road to which Itachi just said "thank you." Itachi was not going to be rude and refuse and he was definitely no pervert so he would just keep the book with him in his pouch and he would neve-'oh my' Itachi started giggling after the first page, earning a bug-eyed expression from the Sandaime.

'Oh well I better head off to wander aimlessly, until either I find an agent of the Akatsuki and ask about joining or one finds me.' Itachi was now on the third page of the novel when he merely walked out of the office lazily saluting the Hokage. Itachi suddenly smacked his face with his hand, berating his stupidity and rushed back in the office and hit the privacy seal. "Naruto has a sharingan!"

Sayuki was in pitch blackness, she couldn't hear or see anything at all, she tried calling out to see if anyone was around, but there was no answer. Now she heard something, it was a muffled beeping sound, it had a steady pace and an annoying pitch, and she could feel a dull headache start to poke her. Now the sound was getting louder and more clear… now she could smell disinfectant and there was another beeping sound off tempo from the first one, it was mind numbing. Her eyes popped open and she immediately regretted that decision, as she was blinded by a light, so she slowly opened her eyes in hopes her eyes could adjust to the light. She finally managed to open her eyes and look around a bit, she was in a hospital room and she was in a bed near the window. She was wondering how she got here, so she started to think back to what her most recent memory was. Her eyes held realization and then tears, when she remembered that her clan was now dead and she was the only survivor aside from her brother who had killed them all. Her last memory was chasing him out of the Uchiha district, when she got hit with something bright and hard 'musta been some kind of Katon jutsu.' She looked around her room and noticed there was another person in the room with her. 'Did someone else survive?' she tried to sit up but pain was shooting through her body, but she pushed through to see if maybe she had one living relative that was sane. She finally managed to get up and she moved over to the person's bed surprised to see that a boy was in the bed and he was covered in bandages. His face was also covered in bandages, he didn't have a shirt on and where there were no bandages, there were first degree burns visible through burn cream. She couldn't place who he was, he didn't look like a clan member that she remembered. Then she looked at his black hair it had prominent crimson highlights and less prominent dirty blonde highlights, in fact if they were a few shades darker she thought that they would have the same hair color. She thought about the hair and tried to place it to a face, she remembered seeing it at school then it hit her, it was Naruto, had he been in a training accident with a Katon jutsu? She looked at the foot of his bed where his medical chart was. She looked at it and had to do a double take, severe burns on ninety percent of his back and thirty percent on the rest of his body. Chakra exhaustion and signs of mental trauma tied to high level genjutsu and torture techniques, unknown recovery time. Scheduled session with a Yaminaca to search memories of Uchiha incident where subject was found in the aftermath. There was another sentence that was erased heavily, believed demon brat to be culprit of massacre.

Sayuki couldn't believe what she was seeing someone believed that Naruto was behind the massacre but that made no sense, it was Itachi, plus Naruto had no reason to attack the clan, that she knew of. Plus why did it say demon brat? That was mean thing to say about a patient. Trickster and prankster master maybe, but demon? That was taking it way too far. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door; she was standing there in a hospital gown with no back and no underclothes on, so she jumped back into her bed and said that whomever it was could enter. The door opened to reveal the sandaime Hokage was standing there with a comforting expression. He walked over to the bed she was in and she tensed thinking he was there to yell at her for not seeing her own brother's betrayal or not being able to help protect her family. She was shocked however when he pulled her into a grandfatherly hug, one she had never felt from her actual grandfather. She returned the hug and she couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore and began crying into the elders robes. "I-I'm sorry… I'm s-sorry I wasn't a-able to stop him. I should h-have seen it coming, I thought h-he was acting strange b-but I d-didn't think anything a-about it!"

She was trying to be understood through her sobs when the Hokage leaned her back off of his chest and tried to correct her. "No you shouldn't feel you're responsible at all. You are not at fault in this; if anything I'm to blame, for not finding out about the situation and trying to fix it sooner." He understood the double meaning in his words and was just hoping he could help the girl through the healing process. "H-Hokage-sama N-Naruto-san is innocent; my brother I-Itachi is the culprit. I saw Naruto-sans chart, someone thought he was the culprit behind the massacre… but he didn't do it, Itachi did! He bragged about it and showed me what he did with a genjutsu! Please believe me. Besides Naruto is the dead last in our class, there's no way he killed them all." The Sandaime Hokage was stunned that an Uchiha would stick up for Naruto, they all hated him pretty much, except for Sayuki's mother Mikoto, so maybe she didn't know that he was hated at all. "Sayuki -chan, Naruto-kun isn't a suspect, in fact the evidence at the scene tells us he protected you from a paper bomb and still managed to hold Itachi off till my ANBU agents got there, but unfortunately your brother escaped." Sayuki couldn't believe it Naruto was able to hold off her brother for more than five seconds after she lost consciousness let alone till ANBU showed up. Maybe she underestimated her class mate.

Naruto started to stir in the other bed when he opened his eyes and squinted them shut again, he recognized that ceiling anywhere. "Kami Damnit! Can't I spend one birthday out of the hospital?" Sayuki raised her eyebrow at this. 'This wasn't his first time in a hospital on his birthday? That's depressing.' "Um Naruto-kun your birthday was last week. You have been in a coma almost nine days." Both Naruto and Sayuki looked at the sandaime in shock they had been unconscious for a week? Naruto realized he wasn't alone in the room and he looked to see the Hokage standing there, looking at him with a pained expression. Naruto knew why it was there, it wasn't the first time in the hospital and his grandfather figure was always sincere about apologizing for the villagers actions.

That's when the memories of the previous night hit him "Jiji! One of your ANBU killed the Uchiha clan! I was running from the villagers again, when I bumped into Sayuki -san. I went to check on her and a paper bomb landed next to me so I picked her up and I jumped off the roof to save her, I got caught a bit in the blast though. Then he started to attack me and put me in some kind of weird genjutsu after he released it my eyes started to burn and I threw a kunai at him and I passed out is Sayuki -san ok?!" Naruto was now fully alert, it was odd to see his emotions change through his rough debriefing, from cloudy, to worry, to anger, to fear, to determination, and back to worry. "Sayuki -chan is fine she's in the bed next to you she woke up a few minutes ago." Naruto looked over towards the window and saw Sayuki lying in her bed with concern on her face. "Sayuki -chan are you ok? You look worried, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you against that ANBU, he was too strong for me" Sayuki blushed for a moment when she heard the chan added to her name no one had ever done that outside of her relatives.

"I'm ok, I was just worried about you. You look like a mummy with all of those bandages on. You said this wasn't the first time you spent your birthday in a hospital? When was the last time?" The sandaime moved to tell her not to ask such questions when Naruto got a very pained look on his face and spoke. "I've spent more time in the hospital than any other resident of Konohana, they usually set aside a room for me in the ICU for my birthday." Sayuki was shocked, she knew Naruto was hyper and that led him to not being very graceful or coordinated, but to spend record time in the hospital? How the hell did that happen? "Why do you have a room reserved for you? Please I only want to help, it's only fair since you helped save me from my brother."

Naruto looked shocked, the person who killed her clan was her brother? He gave a sorrowful sigh, knowing she may hate him, just like everyone else in the village. "Ever since I can remember I have been beaten to within an inch of my life, by the citizens of this village, on October tenth… my birthday." Sayuki was shocked was this the boy had been attacked by villagers? And not just on his birthday? "I don't know why they do it and I've tried almost everything except to fight back. When they attack they blame me. Blame me for the deaths of their loved ones, they spit on me and call me a monster. I honestly don't know why they do that and Jiji won't say. I think my parents disgraced the village or may have been traitors or something. That's the only thing I could possibly think of, but Jiji won't let me know anything about them either."

Naruto ended his little rant with a scowl directed at the most powerful man in the village. It had about the same effect as throwing a water balloon at a forest fire. The sandaime chuckled at the weak intimidation directed at him, then sighed "Naruto your parents didn't disgrace the village or betray it they were actually very well liked and gave their lives in the defense of this village during the Bijuu crisis years ago." Naruto perked up at this he had finally gotten a small glimpse of information. He was about to ask for more when the sandaime interrupted him with a raised hand and a somber expression. "I'm afraid that's all I can say I'm sorry Naruto, it's for your protection, your parents had many powerful enemies, if anyone found out you would be put in great danger… do you understand? Your father made me promise not to reveal his and your mothers identity until a certain time in your life. I'm sorry I know you never go back on your promises, so please don't ask me to go back on mine." Narutos shoulders slumped and he put his head down. Nodding slightly Naruto knew he would never forgive himself if he made his grandfather figure betray his father's trust.

Sayuki's mind was starting to blur, she had no idea her class mate was in such pain all the time. He usually walked around the academy with a big stupid grin on his face. 'It must be a mask to hide his pain away' she started to think of a way to help him but she couldn't think of anything suddenly the thought hit her "Hey Naruto-san? I know it's sudden and everything, but would you consider moving into the Uchiha clan compound with me? It's pretty big and there's… um lots of space now, I don't think I would be comfortable living alone there, so would you move into one of the buildings? There are lots of protective seals and traps in case some tries to come for you. They should work for shinobi too, though if their skills are high enough they might get around them, but as they say two are better than one. Will you consider it please? It's the only thing I can think of to offer in thanks for you helping me."

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds, he would be able to get some slight protection from the hostile residents of konohana because they were usually all drunk whenever they paid Naruto a 'visit' in his little three room dump of an apartment. He would be able to live near Sayuki and in turn not feel so alone all the time. Hell, maybe she could help him with his training, she was known as a prodigy at the academy in all aspects of her practical studies and that's all that mattered with shinobi. Naruto never understood why they made him learn why if a kunai was thrown at a certain angle it could travel differently; I mean he knew that through common sense so written tests were out of his range of interest. He looked to the Hokage who had a gentle smile on his face.

He was about to answer when the Hokage spoke up. "I think you should accept Sayuki's offer and don't worry about the traps, I'll be sure to have my ANBU make the seals react to only intruders. I'll see to the traps myself in case anyone tried to get around them, so you two shouldn't have to worry about that, I'll also get some guards on rotation near your property just in case how's that sound?" The sandaime knew that there could be attempts at kidnapping or raping the last Uchiha in the village. He knew that Danzō would stop at nothing, that old war hawk has pestering him to get those two into his ANBU training program for years now, but he would worry about that later, he would have to get Tenzō and Kakashi to be the ones in charge of guarding the two shinobi in training. "Ok I'll do it. Thank you Sayuki -san, I don't know when I'll be released but when I am, I'll go grab a few things and I'll meet you at you compounds entrance ok?"

* * *

**Ok how was that for a first chapter hm? Now personally I think it's one of my better ones plot wise. As for Tatsuke for those of you who couldn't guess it's (fem) Sasuke. I looked around this site as notated previously and there doesn't seem to be a set name for her like Naruto has for his fem character. So hopefully we can get some of the fem Sasuke writers out there together and pick a name and a look. I mean a fem Sasuke can't have a duck butt hairdo and male clothing. But enough of that I'll probably get spammed with hate reviews saying a female Sasuke is lame or something like that but what I wanna do is make Sayuki Kick ass so it's more like "hey I'm expertly trained that's why I'm awesome" instead of some stories and movies where it's like "hey I can kick ass because I'm a girl (Girl Power!)". But that's enough of my rambling on the ridiculousness of sexist thinking which most people will take the wrong way and get mad at me for. Whew anyways I'll have a big reveal in either the next chapter or the third one depending on what my muse shoves in my head, she told me what it was, but not when ittle be revealed so until I feel like posting the next chapter this is kooloowarrior signing off. Peace out peeps!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Ways of Chaos

**I have to say last chapter didn't turn out at all like I had planned it changed so many times but now that I'm working on the second chapter I went back and changed a few things. So now I have a plot that takes us to the shippuden era. And of course I love how the Akatsuki works they don't even start to be a problem until shippuden really. So in this fic I want it to be supremely EPIC in length like in excess of 100,000 words so what I'll probably do is introduce SOME of the filler arcs from the anime. None of the really stupid ones like the Ino one with the fat princess, the one where Shino laughs, or the ramen cook off, these characters are ninja not Seinfeld characters. But enough of my ranting I will proceed with the story. My muse is leaning towards revealing a major plot point either at the end of this story or a quarter of a way through the next chapter it all depends. What I'm aiming for is to see if I can inspire more female Sasuke or genetic manipulation stories, there aren't enough of them in my opinion. Usually the stories are cannon and just have something happen to change something or Naruto gets some kick ass sword or some have Naruto gain a bloodline through weird means. But I like the stories of 'oh his parents are who now? Well that's interesting. I wonder how this will affect him.' But on with the story, thanks peeps for tuning in!**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not rich and famous, so I don't think I own anything… except my car… paid in full haha take that Naruto... damn it.**

* * *

**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_**

**Rise of the Ansatsu-dan**

**Chapter Two: The Ways of Chaos**

"Come on Naruto I don't want to be late to the academy again, this will be the third time this week if you don't get moving!" Sayuki stood outside of a modest one floor home in the once busy Uchiha district. Her house was only ten feet away next door but Naruto had stated he wanted to live in a separate house so he wouldn't bug her or accidently break something important to her. Sayuki was against the idea of being alone at first but Naruto promised he would only sleep in the house and spend the rest of the time nearby so he could help out in case anything happened. Sayuki was helping Naruto with his training whenever they trained together. Whenever they would spar she would win of course but that changed eventually to where he would sometimes draw and once or twice he even won.

Things were still kind of awkward after the onsen incident, they never saw anything including the slight blush on each other's faces but she still called him a pervert and smacked him around pretty good. He had been looking for the onsen to relax his muscles and she told him where the onsen was, but she forgot to mention there was no divider. Needless to say they made sure to put up an occupied sign near the entrance so that would never happen again… (Yeah right). The day after the incident however they were in the middle of the street after a day at the academy, he was apologizing profusely and she was about to forgive him when she noticed they were surrounded by drunk people. They were leering at her and scowling at him, he stopped apologizing for a second and took a defensive stance in front of her. She saw him stiffen when she heard a whisper of demon whore from somewhere in the crowd. They were about to attack when their sensei's Iruka and Mizuki jumped down and started talking about homework and lessons while walking the kids back to the compound. She invited them to stay for dinner and they reluctantly accepted.

Since the two ten AND A HALF *ahem yes ten and a half year olds were living practically in the same house, Sayuki was the more mature one when it came to nutrition. There was still a full cupboard filled to the brim with instant ramen and one of the drawers in the refrigerator was packed with fresh tomatoes. There were all sorts of cooking supplies and ingredients, and Naruto was learning how to cook actual food. It took a few tries and a few days of starvation on both of their parts when Naruto made her promise not to cook for a week, but he finally got it down, and he was pretty good now too. They decided on taki udon that night and Mizuki loved it; Naruto was becoming a master of noodles and spices where Sayuki was becoming an artist with the way she prepared the sauces and meat. Iruka had joked that the two children were like a married couple considering their culinary skills complimented each other, to his surprise neither had denied the fact but had merely blushed and explained they were far too young to even consider anything of the sort. The rest of the night was spent in the clan heads house they played some card games and talked for a while. Mizuki decided he couldn't help but tease as Naruto sat in an armchair with a book in hand, while Sayuki sat a few feet away reading a weapons magazine. They both turned a deep shade of red and Naruto started to sputter incoherently. All in all it would be the first of several nice evenings spent with the two sibling figures.

The next few days however brought a return to the awkwardness with the teasing that the onsen incident had brought on, when they decided that nothing would solve the tension like a good no holds barred spar. This led the two to not only getting the tension out without confirming or denying any sort of feelings, it also informed them that Naruto was improving vastly and could actually keep up with Sayuki in the fight… she still kicked his ass though. Sayuki couldn't help herself with the teasing going on about her and Naruto so when the spar relieved the tension without confirming or denying the facts she was relieved. After all most ten year old girls tend to think about a samurai in shining white armor ride in on a stallion and take them away to live in a pretty castle… even the ones who can mud wrestle with the best of them and beat people up for fun. What also happened as a result was that both kids became the top of their class in first aid assistance. Also both students started to carry around a scroll with gauze and ointment in it.

"I said come on you lazy moron! We're going to be late and Mizuki-sensei is going to make us do pushups with Chouji on our backs again!" Narutos front door was open and a black blur was seen being chased by a dust cloud down the street. Sayuki's only thought was, that she was glad she had gotten him out of that blinding jumpsuit he had on the day he arrived at the compound entrance.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Sayuki -san? I'm here. Where are you?" Naruto was standing there with a backpack and a small scroll Jiji helped him with. Naruto was enthralled by the design on the scroll and copied it down to try later so he could seal stuff in scrolls too.

"Oh hi Naruto-san I didn't expect you out of the hospital so soo-AAAAAARRRRGGGG MY EYES WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! IT'S SO BRIGHT AND ORANGE!"

**Flashback Kai**

* * *

Needless to say Sayuki burned the abomination and made Naruto stick with a black muscle shirt with a burnt orange Uzumaki symbol on it, crimson sweatpants, and a black zip up sleeveless hoodie with the Uchiha crest on his back. He was worried about that at first, but after Sayuki pinned a creepy Tokubetsu Jōnin with a bandana and round sunglasses, a few civilians, and academy students to their respective walls with kunai, they stopped saying anything about his attire and he didn't think much about it.

Sighing at the idiosyncrasies of her friend Sayuki stuck her hands in her pockets and headed off to school. It had been almost four years since the massacre and Sayuki was a brooder, it helped keep annoying people away from her, when the two were in public. Naruto was less hyper and shouted a lot less. Who knew having a female in your life to knock sense into your head (both hypothetically and literally) could make such a huge difference. He still cut up with Kiba, ate snacks with Chouji, napped with Shikamaru, and collected weird bugs with Shino. Sayuki wasn't interested with making any friends with any of the girls in her class, maybe Hinata. Mostly because she was the only one who didn't pester her about doing her nails or hair, or what boy she liked. So they often hung out with each other not saying much due to a combination of brooding and shyness.

So tomorrow was the graduation exam. They both knew that the exam was a four part test based on weapon arts, genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjustu. The second section was going to be cake considering both kids had access to higher level genjutsu scrolls and Sayuki taught Naruto a paralysis one that Naruto used quite well in their spars and practice. The weapons test was easy too since both students tried to top each other with the weird tricks they could do with kunai every single day, they turned their training into a very intense game, it didn't matter if the target was ten feet away or fifty a straight shot hit the board every time, granted it was no bulls eye but bouncing kunai off of each other and using string to curve it around trees was common practice for the two students. Naruto actually had a fighting form since he incorporated Uchiha kata into his brawler style. The one they were worried about most was the ninjustu portion of the exam, both kids could use the substitution, sunshin, and henge jutsu. No the problem they were going to have was with the Bunshin no Jutsu whenever they made one it was laughable, Sayuki's were slightly better cause they usually didn't deflate after a second or two but they still were terrible. They guessed it could still be used as a distraction, while the enemy ninja was laughing so hard they could simply throw a kunai at a kill spot.

This was their dilemma as they walked home together amongst the glares of the civilian populace. Since they refused to walk anywhere alone (each had the reason of doing it for the other persons benefit). There was only a few attacks at first, after Mizuki and Iruka stepped in the first time but after some incapacitation and some frightening genjutsu, the two were left alone… until Narutos first birthday spent in the compound.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sayuki wanted to spend the day with Naruto and treat him to some ramen for his birthday. She was knocking at his door asking him to come out, that it was ok for him to walk around a little on his birthday, when a kunai hit the side of the building. She turned around and saw a group of civilians dressed for the festival tonight she knew either that everyone was a civilian in the group or the shinobi who threw the kunai was pretty drunk. One of the more brave (read: utterly moronic) civilians stepped up and proceeded to give her his demands. "Oy little m*ic-monkey bitch *hic if you bring out the de-*hic-mon brat well only beat y*ic half to death *hic instead of killing you like you des-*hic-erve what do ya say?" Sayuki deadpanned at the lack of brain cells this civilian seemed to have and promised herself on the spot that if she ever took up drinking she would find her buzz point and never go passed it because she didn't want to subject her image and pride as an Uchiha to this idiocy. "I've got a better idea." The mob paused in their drunken stupor to hear what the little girl had in mind. "How about I… give you the finger…" she paused and flipped the group a double birdy. "-and I set you all on fire for trespassing on my property **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" she took a deep breath and pumped a decent amount of chakra into her lungs. A giant green fireball came from her mouth and hit the group dead on setting them all ablaze. She then activated one of the many traps in the compound that submerged the group in water dousing the flames to prevent them from dying, she didn't need to have more people mad at her for killing in self-defense, as the Hokages ANBU landed at the site of the chakra spike. She turned towards the two ANBU agents "Hello Inu-san. Hello Neko-san, how are you two today? Wait the Hokage make you work on a festival day? That's not very fun. Would you like to come with me and Naruto? I was trying to convince him to come out so we can go to Ichirakus for his birthday, but he won't come out."

Without a word both ANBU agents looked at each other and ran into the house surprising Sayuki. When she got inside she ran to his room where the two ANBU were and she saw Naruto thrashing around on his bed having a nightmare. Not thinking Sayuki ran to the bed and hugged her friend and the one that she knew comforted her when she had some rather loud nightmares the first few months after the massacre. With their houses a few feet away from each other she made him promise to leave his window open so they could hear if there was an intruder so they could help each other. Thinking back leaving your window open in a ninja village was a really dumb idea._The first time she woke up in his embrace she blushed heavily that he was sleeping in her room, she screamed and called him a pervert and punched him out of her bed. When she finally calmed down he successfully explained that he heard her cry out in her sleep and he went to check on her. He explained when he reached her room she was curled in a ball crying, he felt so helpless that he lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders telling her it would be ok. She accepted the situation and thanked him for staying with her. She hid her angry blush that he had caught her crying but he made up for it saying even if she cried she was still the most bad ass girl he knew._

Naruto was still struggling in his sleep whimpering pleading for someone to please stop. That he hadn't done anything wrong. Sayuki felt that she wasn't doing enough to help her friend so she gripped him tightly in a hug and started to rub his back comfortingly. Hiding their chuckles at the sight of the kid's position and the blackmail material just being handed out freely, the ANBU with a fairly blank dog mask and gravity defying hair looked over to his fellow ANBU member the one with a cat mask with red and green whiskers on it and nodded a silent order. Neko acknowledged the order with another nod and moved to the sleeping technicolor haired kid and performed a sequence of hand signs before a kanji symbol appeared on his palm, he then touched the palm to Narutos forehead and the raven haired blonde and crimson highlighted kid calmed down. Sayuki looked back to the two ANBU agents they've seen on multiple occasions and looked questioningly. The two ANBU looked at each other and looked back at Sayuki before they both gave thumbs up as their stomachs growled in surround sound. "Raaaaammmeeeen." The three conscious people in the room sweat dropped at the boys dreaming of food as his stomach growled the same time the ANBU's did. Sayuki released her hug and began to shake Naruto awake. Naruto started to stir and opened his eyes to see a pretty girl standing in front of him "Sayuki -chan?" The girl blushed again at the boy's addition to her name even if he was mostly asleep when he did it. "Naruto wake up were going to get some dinner ok?" Naruto sat up and began rubbing his head in embarrassment of the crowd in his room. "Sorry I guess I dozed off there. What are we doing for dinner?" Sayuki smiled at the boy "Were taking our ANBU friends to Ichirakus to introduce them to the nectar of the gods." Naruto, having under gone intense training (read: tortured daily till it stuck), instead of screaming in excitement merely got a confident looking smirk on his face. "Sweet if we keep this up instead of a ramen bar Ichirakus will have to remodel into a restaurant. Ok let's go then."

**Flashback Kai**

* * *

Sayuki and Naruto were walking down a path to their two homes in the now empty Uchiha district. Naruto could have sworn he saw a round dead bush of weeds roll down one of the streets once. The two were slightly shocked when their sensei Mizuki dropped down in front of them from a nearby roof. "Hey you two you ready for the exam tomorrow?" They both looked at each other and sighed at the same time 'they really do spend entirely too much time together hehe' Mizuki chuckled to himself. "No Mizuki sensei we're worried about the last exam. The Bunshin exactly I think we have too much chakra for it we have to really struggle in order to make our chakra that low for the jutsu." Mizuki thought for a moment "hmmm that is a problem the Bunshin is a required technique…" Suddenly a light bulb appeared in the air above Mizuki's head and turned on… with no source of electricity. The three jumped back in shock that this happened and it fell to the ground and broke with a *Pop. "Well… that was weird… Anyways I have something that may help it's kind of Illegal but I think it could work." The two raven haired kids looked at each other before they looked back at their teacher. "I don't know Mizuki-sensei maybe you should tell us first what we have to do."

Mizuki thought for a second. "Ok I guess that'll work. Basically I was thinking Naruto grab the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokages office. No one will suspect him because he's an academy student and a kid, no offense." "None taken." "Plus he did manage to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight, so I think he can manage some stealth. Now there's a powerful Bunshin Jutsu in the scroll that is forbidden because it takes three times the amount of chakra than a regular Bunshin does. So people with low chakra can't do it without risking chakra exhaustion. What do you think, since you both have such high amounts of chakra you could use the technique and you should be fine." Both students looked at their sensei and thought for a second. Then they looked at each other before sky breaking smiles broke out on their faces. They both turned to Mizuki and said "Hell yeah." Mizuki smiled at the two 'yup waaaay too much time together.' Mizuki crouched low and gestured them to come over so he could tell them his plan. "Ok so you two know where the old herb hut is?" both nodded. "Good now I want you to…"

Naruto was jumping through the trees at a decent pace with a huge scroll on his back. A year ago it might have been the same size as him but he hit a growth spurt and he could carry it around with a little difficulty. 'Kami… Jiji is a massive pervert. If any enemy village finds out about this we could lose a war in five minutes. All it would take is about a hundred shinobi doing the sexy jutsu and most of our forces would be knocked out from blood loss.' Naruto sighed again he couldn't tell Sayuki that he got the scroll using a jutsu she labeled as 'forbidden'. Last time he was lucky to stay out of the hospital he didn't want to know what she would do to him if she knew he used it again. Naruto found the small shack in the wooded training area of konohana where Mizuki-sensei and Sayuki -ch-san was waiting. 'Damn it brain why are you thinking these things now? I need to stop thinking of my best friend that way or she'll _never _forgive me.' He landed near the building not seeing anyone there… that was odd they were supposed to meet him at this spot, before he called out Mizuki and Sayuki jumped in front of him. "Wow you pulled it off, that's impressive indeed. But enough praise, we need to get training so we can copy this jutsu and a couple others like it, because we need to return it before anyone realizes its missing ok?" Naruto and Sayuki exchanged a glance and immediately changed to business mode. "Hai Sensei!"

Naruto lay back bruised, exhausted, covered in scrapes and a little blood "Whew I think I finally got it good thing I have so much chakra to practice with or id be in serious trouble." Sayuki laid a couple of yards away in a similar condition. "Oh yea well just you wait until I unlock my sharingan, once I do you won't know what hit you." She said in gasps of breath. She had done everything she could think of the past few years to unlock the power in her eyes, nothing seemed to work. "Don't worry about it, no offense but the sharingan isn't all it's cracked up to be. There have been normal shinobi, with no bloodline, defeat someone with those eyes. So just because you have them doesn't mean your invincible, it means you have to train twice as hard as before so you don't become over confident. Do you understand Sayuki?" Sayuki just looked at the ground a bit put off that her sensei not only made a good argument but he was right. "Your right sensei… sorry Naruto-kun I shouldn't have said that, I'm sure even with those eyes and training twice as hard you'll still be able to keep up." Naruto was still too busy trying to catch his breath to notice her addition to his name but Mizuki noticed it and chuckled evilly, 'oh these two make it so easy, by the time they hit chunin ill have so much dirt they'll owe me favors for years muahahahahaha.' Lightning struck a tree behind Mizuki making his silhouette glow to add to his evil genius laughter when something happened he thought he would never see. "Naruto look out!"

"What?" last he heard was Sayuki's apology and Mizuki plotting to conquer the planet with his "hidden" laughter, when he heard the sound of something flying through the air… actually more like a lot of something's. Before he saw them he jumped to shield Sayuki with his body. She was about to knock him in the head for practically laying on her when she heard the sound of something striking a solid surface. She looked at Naruto who was grimacing in pain she looked around her and saw lots of shuriken and kunai scattered in a spread pattern around her. Naruto winked at the girl lying in front of him, his back hurt like hell and he was also exhausted. He turned around to face the direction where the weapons came from earning a gasp from Sayuki seeing his back with several kunai and shuriken sticking out of it. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto coughed freeing some of the blood that was starting to collect in his lungs. Suddenly a voice came though the tree tops none of the three expected to hear. It was pained and sounded betrayed if anything. "So it's you who stole the scroll. I should have figured, why anyone else would go for the forbidden jutsu in the scroll except for you two, even if you look like children, your still monsters." This made Sayuki's blood boil someone had hurt Naruto on her watch and was spouting the same demon nonsense he had been trying to correct. She got up and started to quickly and carefully remove the weapons that were sticking out of Naruto. "You ass hole come out wherever you are, Narutos no monster… you are, attacking a person who only wants to have acknowledgement instead of hatred and anger."

The voice scoffed and a figure jumped out of the trees in front of them its features hidden. "Figures you would defend him... Would you like to know why he's treated with such hatred and disgust?" she nodded and Naruto kept his stance his eyes widening knowing that this may be a chance to find out what happened that made everyone hate him so. "There's actually a law that stats anyone who mentions this is to be executed, but seeing as stealing the sacred scroll of sealing bears the same punishment I'll tell you." Mizuki's eyes widened 'no that's a SS-class secret if he tells that; there no telling what could happen.' The figure began walking very slowly "Thirteen years ago this village was attacked by the Bijuu and a lie was spread that the Yondaime killed the Bijuu, the real fact it that it was sealed… both of them." Narutos eyes widened 'sealed? the Yondaime was said to have killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so why was it sealed? And what did he mean by both of them there was only one Bijuu that night even he knew that.' "That's right there was actually two Bijuu that attacked our village and no one can ever tell you that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed within you Naruto you ARE the Kyuubi in human form." Narutos mind was shattering he was a monster? No damn it why, why him what did he do to deserve this. He looked back to Sayuki with tears in his eyes; he saw her face scrunched in an unreadable expression. He took it as fear, she feared him… what he was… he had just lost his best friend, the tears started to stream down his face as the figure finally stepped into the moonlight. Mizuki jumped in front of Naruto in a defensive position and the figure dashed to the scroll laying a few feet away. The figure touched the scroll and with a poof it was holding the legendary Raijin no Ken. Naruto took this moment to grab the scroll and take off. The figure didn't move to stop him but he did turn around to the other two in the small clearing. "No way I-Iruka sensei?" Sayuki was shocked; her sensei was so close with Naruto they were like… brothers. "Why Iruka-sensei, why would you betray Naruto this way!?" Sayuki tried to go after Naruto when Iuka's voice made her stop "On the same night that the Kyuubi attacked, Iwa sent their Bijuu, the Yonbi no Ruijin'en it too was sealed into a baby, its chakra coils weren't developed yet, so we sealed it into that baby. It's you Sayuki; you are also a demon that curses this village with your presence." Sayuki couldn't believe it she was a demon too? Her train of thought was interrupted and she remembered Naruto, she scowled at Iruka before taking off.

"Hehe I still have to kill them, but you first Mizuki-teme!" Iruka charged Mizuki slashing a deep gash on his friend's chest. "Hmph pathetic." Iruka jumped after the two former students of his with a look of satisfaction.

Iruka caught up with Naruto first and tried to slash at his back only for Naruto to dodge he swipe and kick Iruka towards the ground. "Grr demon brat this is your last night in the land of the living." Naruto just smirked at Iruka and he went up in a poof of smoke revealing a battered Mizuki "I'll never let you hurt any of my students." Iruka scoffed at the idiocy. "Why would you risk your life for two demons that will only cause death to everyone you care about, they will just use you and kill you when their done." Mizuki smirked 'I must not have enough oxygen in my head this is suicide' "Your right… that is what demons do." Sayuki was trying to hold her tears, 'even Mizuki-sensei believes were demons.' "But that's not who they are. They are my precious students and they are going to make great shinobi one day. I'm sorry about your parents Iruka. I really am, but you remember the Hokages lecture on seals, if you destroy the seal the kunai will be unleashed instead of destroyed, your revenge is pointless!" Iruka's look of condescension changed to rage in an instant. "You're just saying that, I'll kill you here and then I'll kill the demons who killed my parents! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Iruka charged at Mizuki who had taken a knee only to be met with a dropkick to the head by a crimson and black blur. Naruto stood defensively in front of Mizuki growling as there was barely enough force to knock him a few feet back to the ground. "If you ever try to touch my sensei or my precious people again I'll kill you!" Iruka stood up with a crazed look in his eye "You know something demon? You ran off before I finished my lesson!" Iruka held the legendary lighting sword in front of him in a sloppy stance. "You see on the same night that you attacked and was sealed, Iwa's Bijuu, the Yonbi no Ruijin'en it too attacked our village, and it too was sealed into a baby, just like you its chakra coils weren't developed yet, so we sealed it into that baby. Now Konoha has two demons here. You should know who it is. It's your precious Sayuki." Naruto looked hurt wondering if this was even true. He looked to Mizuki who looked away in shame. Sayuki was finally putting the last puzzle piece into place she had always been glared at. Then there was the festival a few years ago where that drunk civilian called her a monkey bitch. Her tears were falling freely she was a monster; she was a monster that helped cause the deaths of thousands of people. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pained groan. "Haha you bastard, I know I'm not the fox so even if what you say is true that means Sayuki isn't the Ape. So I don't care, she's still my best friend… to me at least, even if she has a Bijuu inside her she knows about me… I don't know what she thinks of me now, but that won't change how I feel about her! She is my most precious person and if you try to harm her I'll tear you to pieces." Iruka scowled the Naruto "Figures that demons look out for each other, you disgust me. Well come on then Kyuubi, let's see what you've got." Narutos eyes glowed red for a second as he put his fingers in a cross shape **[Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]** thousands of Naruto clones stood in the clearing once the smoke cleared. Sayuki smirked at her best friends stubbornness and rushed into the clearing with the same shape **[Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu].** Alongside of the thousand Narutos stood a thousand Sayuki's ready to kick ass, when Iruka did something unexpected he pulled out a scroll that was tan with purple trim and opened it. "This isn't over demon brats… Not by a long shot." Iruka bit his thumb drawing blood and wiped it on the scroll then he and the scroll glowed for a second and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn he got away… Sayuki are you ok?" Naruto stood there waiting for Sayuki to hit him for being a demon not knowing she had heard the truth for herself. So when she stepped closer he squeezed his eyes shut to brace for the shot. But instead he felt her arms wrap around his torso and her head leaning on his shoulder. "Sayuki -cha-san?" Naruto gently returned the hug. "I'm fine Dobe, I was worried about you actually… is it true Mizuki sensei?" Mizuki sighed 'looks like kami is getting back at me for plotting to blackmail these two… damn it.' "Hai its true is ranked as an SS-class secret in our village that you both are Jinchuriki I have no doubt that someday soon you will feel the connection with them and you will be able to use their chakra." Sayuki was pretty sure that part was true, but she still had her fears. "No sensei I mean are we-am I a monster?" Mizuki looked shocked that she would say something like that. "NO you are defiantly not a monster. You are the prison that holds the monster in so it can't hurt or destroy our home." Mizuki stumble back into a nearby tree as his wound reopened due to his shouting. He decided to lighten the mood from all this demon talk. "Heh you know since Iruka left I'll be grading the exams tomorrow… So if you ask me I think you have some _pretty_ good odds at passing the test haha. But don't expect for me to take it easy on you haha." Both Jinchuriki looked at him with smiles on their faces before rushing and glomping on their injured sensei. "Thanks Mizuki sensei!" Mizuki's eyes widened to the size of ramen bowls. "Ow cut that out you damn brats that hurts, hey quit it. Alright, alright if you stop now ill treat you both to a round of ramen huh?" both students were off him so fast he didn't know when it had happened. Then he realized what he promised, 'a round of ramen with these two could be 10 bowls each how am I gonna pay for my rent and the new icha icha book that releases tomorrow.' "Well… shit."

* * *

**And there you have it folks chapter two primed and ready to go just a one more chapter and I can start to release them. Once I get three down ill work on a few chapters of another series while I do a weekly release of this series. At least for three week unless I get more of this written during that time.**

**So how'd you peeps like the twist? I have never seen a story with a Yonbi Jinchuriki in Konoha with Naruto still having the Kyuubi. I've only seen Iruka betray Naruto once and I've only seen Mizuki be an ally to Naruto once (midsummer night's dream) and I have never seen Sasuke live as a jinchuriki. What I'm going for is to have Mizuki play Iruka's part in the series you know being the older sibling that has a few pearls of wisdom to hand out but also he's going to be different he won't be kind and soft spoken for the most part, he will be more of the brother you love to hate, It's hard to explain. TO ANSWER QUESTIONS THAT MAY COME UP… YES THISLL BE A NARU/FEMSASU(YUKI) fic if you don't like it… tough, don't review just saying you hate the pairing I know it annoys me when I see reviews like that on other stories. NO THERE WON'T BE ANY OTHER ROMANTIC INTERISTS. ONLY PROBABLY A RIVALRY TO GET THE ROMANCE STARTED and other pairings between the rest of the Konoha 12.**

**As some peeps may be able to tell in my stories, I prefer Naruto playing more of an antihero and Sasuke isn't an ass. So in this story my goal is to make the Konoha twelve as useful as possible. I mean it's not that hard all I have to do is to make Sakura and Ino… uh not useless. Oh BTW since I did a gender bender I was thinking of bending some more instead of Sakura being the third member of team seven I want to stick with the original ratio of two males one female. Who can send me a guess of a male that has pink hair and isn't useless. Note: in the world of anime not just narutoverse. Well I should get a bunch of guesses so in advance I thank you. Please attach a comment to your guess pros and cons and things like that. NOTE2: if character has odd ability, ability will change into jutsu/Kekkei Genkai.**

**BTW**

**NO I didn't forget about Yūgure, N:GoD, or SNN my dumbass muse did *Pong I mean my shweet caring wuving muse who can do absholutly no wong at all. Heh (broken smile)**

**Hehe she's got me working on a teen titans cross over and I won't start posting that until I have a decent amount of chapters written so between work, college, and reading fan fiction I don't know when I'll be able to start cranking chapters out so hopefully as I write this I am getting favorites and follows and reviews that have substance instead of 'you should die I hate your writing' or 'this chapter is good' tell me why you think it's good this is a literature site for kami sakes its stuff like that that inspires my muse to inject lots of material to use for my stories so the more you write, follow and fave the more I write for you. Thank you for taking the time at the end of this story to read me rant. Arigato my peeps this is kooloowarrior signing off!**


	3. Chapter Three: Chaos Trials

**Hey peeps it me with the third installment of RotA I want to thank those who have started to read this story. I hope I can catch the eyes of a good few readers to this story so I can inspire similar works, after all that is the purpose of all my fan fics that I make. Think of them as challenges almost, take the general idea aka 'Sasuke is a jinchuriki, Naruto becomes a serial killer, Naruto is targeted instead of Sasuke at the chunin exams, and Naruto has a relatively happy life gathering a team to face the Akatsuki and bring true peace to the elemental nations' and just let me know when you started so I can read along! It's my goal to inspire writers to make their mark… it's also to increase my stories popularity to come near the greats like Pudgypudge and LD 1449 haha *rubs head in embarrassment. I know I'll probably not get that far but I want to get as far as I can and I want to have all my stories to have a completed status without a discontinued in the synopsis. Ittle take me awhile but it's worth it. But enough of my goals on to why you're really here, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**[Katon: RYū NO HōKō no jutsu]: fire style dragon's roar**

**I do not own Naruto… *sniff if I did then I could make money doing this.**

**Rise of the Ansatsu-dan**

**Chapter Three: Chaos Trials**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE TWO HOURS LATE!"

Naruto and Sayuki just stared at the nutcase standing at the front of the classroom.

"Um Sayuki-chan why are we paired with him again?" Sayuki sighed, annoyed by the crazy boy shouting every five minutes. "It's because you had the highest practical grade in the class, I'm the rookie of the year, and he scored so low that he had to be paired with us in order to balance the teams out. He's worse than you were when you ran around in that kill-me orange jumpsuit three years ago. But don't worry I have some training in mind for him." Sayuki began to chuckle evilly.

Somehow without lifting his chin off of his forearms, Naruto was suddenly on the other side of the bench they were sitting on. His outward expression didn't change from the bored expression before he moved but inside he was sweating bullets. 'Damn, she almost killed me back then and she said Natsu's worse. I hope he'll at last survive 'till we get promoted.'

While both Jinchuriki were having their inner dialog the third member of their team was still ranting at the front of the room. He was around their height and he was dressed sort of oddly for a ninja he wore a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his exposed chest, white knee-length pants, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black ninja sandals and his scale print scarf that he always wears. He is lean and muscular with slight tan skin; he has black eyes, and pink hair that spikes almost as much as Narutos hair. His headband cloth is colored red and he wears his headband at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder.

What the two knew of him was very little he came from a relatively small clan who is said to have complete mastery over fire style ninjustu. Being able to use Katon techniques without hand signs, they also seem to have a high pain tolerance and thick skin. Of course Sayuki's pride as an Uchiha demands her to show him who is the true master of the fire element. One other thing that everyone knows about his clan is that all of them have a severe case of…

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was strolling on the road of life, walking where the wind took him. He thought he had something to do, but he shrugged it off. He was about to continue on said road when he saw Asuma standing in a clearing down the street with three kids in front of him… all four were facing a camera…

'Oh right! I have a gennin team… Right well better get a move on I don't want to be late.' He eye smiled to himself and bumped into a sign, while his only visible eye was closed; cursing to himself he decided to take to the rooftops while the Life Rd street sign was still swinging like a pendulum after he was gone.

* * *

[KATON: RYū NO HōKō NO JUTSU] Kakashi stood there in the smoking doorway of the classroom with a lazy expression on his face as the nutcase in the front of the room looked shocked that his jutsu did nothing, except coat him is soot.

Sayuki looked embarrassed that her new teammate attacked their sensei as Naruto deadpanned "You know… making a hyperactive pyromaniac wait two hours before showing up is probably not the best way to prevent property damage. But I'm just a gennin, what do I know?"

Kakashi was surprised, his team was a virtual powerhouse of an assault team, two jinchuriki AND a Dragoneel it's almost too good to be true. 'Right. Right. I have to keep up appearances lazy face, lazy face'

*ahem "My first impression is that… you guys suck." Kakashi eye smiled "Meet me up on the roof." All three students scowled at their assessment hopefully this wouldn't affect their post-graduation exam.

It's a good thing Mizuki told Naruto and Sayuki about it. They didn't know the specifics, but he explained that in order to form a gennin squad properly, the three gennin on the squad have to pass a test of some sort, and once they pass they can become a four man squad to complete missions until enough experience is gained to move up in mission rank.

Naruto and Sayuki both used sunshin to get to the roof while the hyper kid didn't even notice and ran out the door to get to the roof.

Naruto sat on the railing on the roof of the academy with Kakashi, who was reading an orange book next to him. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the page. 'You know switch the ratio between smut & action and this book would be on the best sellers list for life.' Sayuki had her eye twitching. Naruto only looked like that when he had Pervy thoughts.

Sayuki was unfortunately on the receiving end of Narutos attention as well as some very obvious 'vague' hinting questions on why crazy things started to happen to him. Needless to say she was red faced for a week especially when his more sensitive questions were answered by the dog ANBU stationed in their district and he started looking at her funny. She had her own problems to deal with so she decided to get back at him. Let's just say there were many awkward silences and glances at each other when they thought they weren't looking.

She smirked at the memory of him being stupid enough to bring a stolen smut magazine to dinner the next week to see if they could learn something about the questions she realized that since he was a noob at dealing with females in general. 'Ah good times, I 'sparred' with him till he couldn't move... I released a lot of frustration that day.' Little did she know that when she took the magazine to "throw it away" he caught her reading it later with bugged eyes, her nose was bleeding and she was mumbling something about fitting and hair everywhere.

She was brought out of her reminiscence when their sensei giggled. Her eye began to twitch "So… what are we doing up here?"

Kakashi looked up as the final member of the team ran up; he snapped his book shut, snapping Naruto out of his daze. He had lost focus after reading half a page and was lucky that the blood wasn't coming out of his nose. 'Maybe that's why sensei wears a mask.' Naruto sat on the steps with his teammates, waiting for something to happen.

"Well first off I'd like to know you better. So why don't we start with introductions." Sayuki raised an eyebrow. "Well since you were so late how about you go first." Kakashi thought for a moment.

"Well alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't think you should know about my likes. I don't have very many dislikes, and my dreams for the future… uh I don't feel like telling you." Kakashi eye smiled knowing full well he couldn't say reading smut and acting smut out with a girlfriend someday were his likes and dreams. (Come on what other dreams for the future could a lazy smut reader have)

'So all we got was his name… dumbass' the fresh gennin thought. "Pinky your turn go." The hyper pink haired kid scowled "My name is Dragoneel Natsu, my likes are fire and fighting strong opponents, my dislikes are transportation and people who try to hurt my friends. My dream for the future is to find a real dragon and fight it to prove who's stronger!"

"Ok your turn pouty." Kakashi pointed to Sayuki.

Sayuki frowned at the nickname. "Fine my name is Uchiha Sayuki, my likes are tomatoes and Nar-uh my friends, I dislike perverts and assholes who think they know everything. I don't have a dream, but I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto looked over at his best friend and sighed. He had hoped to help her when that day came but that was a long way off. They would probably be close to twenty if they trained everyday till they passed out, before they got close to Itachi. Maybe sooner like sixteen if the teme got sick with a life threatening disease… The way Naruto figured it was that Itachi wasn't lounging around waiting for them to catch up; he was training his ass off too.

"Ok highlights go." Kakashi eye smiled at the twitch Naruto formed.

Naruto was scowling now, he rolled his eyes at his new sensei "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like ramen, my friends, training... let's see… cooking and Say-chan. I dislike snakes and Teme's who are too blind to see the truth in life. And my dream is to become Hokage and start a clan of my own!"

Kakashi smirked to himself. 'Ok we got a dragon obsessed ninja who needs polishing, a girl who is well on her way to being the best kunoichi in her generation if she applies herself and someone with enough chakra and potential he can surpass the Hokage…'

Kakashi eye smiled at the three in front of him. 'Dear diary… jackpot.'

"Ok kids meet me at training ground seven at six am for a survival test. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Ja ne." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and leafs.

"Damn I want to learn that." Natsu looked to his two teammates who oddly weren't there but instead were poofs of smoke and leafs. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Naruto and Sayuki were in the Uchiha estates, training for the test tomorrow. They had no idea what it would be at all. It could be another technique test or it could be one on one combat or it could be a survival test. There were so many variables they had no idea so they decided to leave their training weights at home tomorrow and skip dinner tonight so they can train longer.

They were training well past nightfall and the starts were coming out when they decided to call it a night "Sayuki-sa- *sigh Sayuki-chan? Can we talk a little?"

Sayuki didn't know what Naruto wanted now, but she assumed he wanted to talk as friends rather sparring partners if the honorific was anything to go by. "Yeah Naruto-uh kun? What's up?" they were sitting by the small pond in her backyard watching the stars.

Naruto didn't know how she would take the things he wanted to get off of his chest but he did want to clear the air so to speak about several things. Their revenge on Itachi, their tenants, and their *gulp future as friends. "Well Sayuki-chan I've been thinking on what's going to be happening with us in the future. I know you want revenge on Itachi as soon as possible but I think we should make sure 100% were ready for him when the time comes. Ya know? He showed me what he showed you him killing all of your family like that. But if he was able to do all that there's no way we can even reach his level until were at least fifteen. And that's us training like we have been for the next two years. I know you don't want to hear it but he's probably training too. So we not only have to play catch up with Itachi from three years ago but we also got to make up for lost time too. What do you think? Should we try to find a way to I don't know use our tenants? If that's even possible?"

Sayuki sat there expressionless and for a moment and Naruto was afraid she'd think he was turning on her or something. She sat there for a few more seconds and sighed "Honestly… Naruto-kun, I haven't thought about it much, I've only been focused on gaining power to kill him I didn't even think that he might be training too." Naruto was relieved and decided to lighten the mood just a little. "Well who knows maybe he's so arrogant he thinks he doesn't need to train. And you know what those ANBU used to tell us 'there's no such thing as overkill in a ninja battle." Sayuki smiled at that Naruto always did seem to know he right things to say to lighten her mood.

She was reminiscing on their past exploits together like the incident with the Hokage monument when she suddenly remembered his second question. "Naruto-kun… I think that may be possible but I want you to promise me that you'll never try to use ITS chakra alone. I want you to train with me or a seal master ok? Same goes for me."

Naruto laughed her concern off "Don't worry I'll be fi-"

"Promise me Naruto."

Naruto readily promised "I swear on my life Sayuki-chan… I promise."

Sayuki gave a bright smile at that making the 12 & a half year old feel like there was butterflies flying around. It was a different feeling than when he was nervous that was like wasps flying around his stomach. He had only seen this kind of smile from Sayuki a few times before and it made him feel good to be the reason she was smiling. That thought brought him back to the one last thing he wanted to ask her. So after waiting all day he finally decided to ask her. "Uh Sayuki-chan?"

Sayuki was watching Naruto squirm out of the corner of her eye for a bit then he suddenly sighed and spoke. "Yeah, Naruto-kun?"

'This is it if you don't pull this off right she'll think you're a creeper, run off, and hate you forever' "I uh…"

'What, does he want me to join him on some elaborate prank or something?' She turned to face him their faces were lit by the light of the moon. "What's up?"

Naruto suddenly got a sheepish look on his face "Ah it's nothing… Goodnight Sayuki-chan." The thing that struck the young Uchiha heiress was that the way he said goodnight it was almost the way she heard her father, on the rare occasions he showed his softer side, say "I love you." to her mother. What happened next not even she could predict when she said "Goodnight Naruto-kun." Sounded almost like she said 'I love you too.' with the same amount of passion and feeling behind her words as he had behind his words.

As Naruto got up and walked to his 'house' he spared a glance back towards Sayuki and they gave each other a small grin and a light blush.

* * *

**Thanks Peeps for reading chapter three sorry it took so long it's been sitting here in my file I didn't even realize that I hadn't posted it yet. Well hopefully I'll be posting more chapters soon so until then this is kooloowarrior signing off! Peace!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I'm just kidding on with the chapter!**

* * *

Sayuki was awoken at five o'clock when Naruto shook her awake.

"Hey Sayuki-chan get up. I'm almost positive that sensei will be three hours late again today. So, I made us some breakfast and then well go train until he gets there instead of sitting on our asses, like yesterday." Naruto was surprised when instead of slugging him in her drowsy state, like she usually did when he tried to wake her up, she hugged him and started to cuddle.

Naruto had prepped a Kawarimi ahead of time fully prepped for getting slugged in the face. So when he was pulled into an embrace with Sayuki he was blushing. Mother Nature, being the hateful bitch she is, decided to pull a prank on the ultimate prankster and Naruto finally was introduced to morning wood granted he wasn't asleep, but from that day on he would wake up stiff, uncomfortable and needing to take a piss. So he started becoming a man just then, with a cute girl holding onto him, he came out with full squeaky stutters of innocence while his lower extremity was anything but innocent... and enjoying every second of it.

When Sayuki finally roused to a consciousness, where she had rational thought, she realized she was holding onto something. But she hadn't slept with any form of stuffed animals in a few years, and whatever it was; was poking her in the thigh.

When she looked down to see what it was, she realized she was hugging Naruto, and since girls mature way faster than boys, she was privy to quite a few facts of life. She stared thinking along the lines of why her friend was in her bed. She remembered having a weird dream that he was waking her up a few minutes ago. But then she remembered the poking sensation in her thigh and her 'righteous' feminine fury blocked out any hearing ability's he had.

Seeing that he was in serious trouble if he didn't explain himself in time he used the Kawarimi and bowed in her direction since he wanted to be in top shape for his exam yesterday… no matter how good the previous sensation was. When Sayuki saw Naruto escape and start to bow to her, her feminine fury diminished to a point where she could hear his squeaky apologies. "Naruto-kun… what were you doing in MY BED?" Naruto quickly explained what happened and reintroduced the fact he made breakfast for them.

He was about to apologize again when Sayuki interrupted him. "Naruto-kun… what happened to your voice is sound like someone kicked you in the nuts?" Naruto was thanking whatever deity that had helped spare him when Sayuki's question caught up to him. "I don't know it started just now." They both stared at each other for a few minutes until it clicked. "Hn. it must mean you're on your way to becoming a man." Sayuki smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

That's when the weirdest thing happened Sayuki stood up from the bed and sauntered towards him swinging her hips. While doing this she was giving him quite the strip tease when she was down to just her panties and top, he heard a voice coming from his right. He looked in that direction and there Sayuki stood dressed and ready for the day. When Naruto looked back towards where the Sayuki that just standing there, there was nothing in that spot just air. "I said lets go eat some breakfast Naruto-kun." Naruto was still staring bug-eyed at a spot on the floor trying to shake the image out of his head. Where had that come from? Shaking out of his daydream, he walked downstairs and ate breakfast with Sayuki.

* * *

When they arrived at the specified training ground, Naruto and Sayuki started doing various warm up exercises. They started to do normal stretches and even helped each other, after that they both did a series of natural workouts with squats, push-ups, pull-ups, and various forms of sit-ups. This lasted for about an hour and Natsu came sometime while they were doing their workout, so he decided to join in. After they finished their reps, Sayuki and Naruto stared off on a light jog to cool down, they both estimated for the time frame that their teacher wouldn't arrive for another hour, so they had plenty of time to stretch after, in order to get ready for whatever test they would take.

They soon picked up their jogging pace to a slow run, due to it being near the end of September the mornings were kind of chilly and they didn't think to bring any heavier clothing. 'Oh yeah Naruto-kun's birthday is in a few weeks, I better remember to get him something nice for his birthday. I know I liked my gift… a coupon, for one week's worth of servitude. Hehe I can't wait to use it… maybe I'll make take me out on a date ^_^… O.0 where the fuck did that thought come from. Why would I want to go on a date with him?!' Sayuki became so distracted at her thought process she didn't notice Naruto stopping in front of her.

When Naruto was knocked over to the ground from behind, he started tumbling to get out from under whoever was knocking him down. While Sayuki was trying to untangle herself from Naruto, she ended up on the ground underneath him in a compromising position. Naruto was still in a bit of a daze, when he suddenly realized there was something soft underneath him.

When his mind cleared he saw Sayuki was underneath him with their hips touching and her legs wrapped around his. That wasn't the most prevalent thing on his mind considering where his left hand was, and it was currently refusing to make any other motion except to flex its fingers. When Naruto heard a muffled moaning sound, his mind was brought to the fact their eyes were just a few inches away from each other, their noses were touching, and both of their lips were automatically puckered and locked together. For a young man in the making, all of the above actions caused his brain to shut down as well as all inhibitors. Needless to say he started to deepen the kiss with the girl he liked.

When Sayuki realized what form of position hers and Narutos body was currently in, she tried to wiggle free. Doing so caused her to brush herself against Narutos hips. The action sparked waves of pleasure up her spine, when she realized that it had caused Narutos left hand to squeeze her breast. That action caused her to moan but it was muffled for some reason 'damn I just had to have no clean sports bras today. Just go commando it's not like your big enough for it to matter. Why was that muffled?' her eyes snapped open as she realized Naruto was kissing her. When he deepened the kiss her body stopped listening to her brain and she wrapped her arms around his body while she deepened the kiss as well.

Their actions were interrupted by a flash of light causing their brains to suddenly work again. "You know, as much as I'd like to get blackmail material on you two. I'd rather that a member of my squad not be taken off active duty for ten months due to both of your actions. I mean I'm all for team bonding but this is ridiculous." Kakashi was standing there with a Polaroid and his book in one hand and a camera in the other.

As soon as kakashi finished what he was saying, Naruto and Sayuki were no longer tangled and were standing several feet away from each other sporting a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous. "Sensei it's not what it looks like! We were doing some exercises and I stopped to check the time and Sayuki ran into me and we fell into each other and we ended up like that! It's not our fault! It was an accident!" Naruto was sweating bullets considering what he was doing to not only the strongest student in his graduating class but also the strongest girl.

There was a short pause in between the end of Narutos barley understood explanation and when Kakashi just eye smiled and walked to the three stumps in the training field. In that moment both Jinchuriki thought 'Best fucking accident ever.' As they reached the stumps Natsu decided to use his high level of tact and speak up. "Hey what's up? It looks like you two were trying to start a family over there. I mean, I know making a clan is a dream you share, but damn aren't you two pushing it a bit?" Not a second later both jinchuriki were standing over a crater that their pink haired teammate occupied who had matching lumps on the top of his head.

Kakashi just stood there in silence, thinking maybe this team wasn't the best choice for the bell test after all. While sighing, Kakashi helped the young Dragoneel up out of the crater; after he managed to shake the young pyromaniac conscious, he reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells and an egg timer. After he tied the bells to his belt and set the timer on one of the stumps he turned back to the three gennin who had curious looks on their faces. "Welcome to hell my cute little Gennin. /_^"

* * *

**Well Peeps it's been a long time coming but I'm happy to say chapter three is out! Huassah! Now I want to thank you guys for the reviews and comments I've gotten on this fic so far. I think ittle be real rewarding. And if you guys are good ill even give you guys a gift in one of the chapters later. Now before I say goodbye I want to give a couple of shout outs**

**I want to give a special recognition shout out to the victims and families of the recent Bombing in Boston. Our thoughts and prayers are with you, may you find peace in your hearts and minds. God bless.**

**Secondly to ****icefireSpirit Wolf****: thanks for being a great author who inspires me to do better with my stories.**

**Third to ****kyokasuigetsutotsuka****: the author of Uchiha Legend the inspiration behind a section of this story thanks for that!**

**And lastly to Mountain Dew I don't know how I could stay awake without your help. Thanks buddy!**

**Well that's all for today Peeps, take care of yourself and have a good day tune in next time for the Rise of the death squad.**

**P.S. if you can think of some good Assassination scenarios I would appreciate the input. If I use a scenario that is sent to me I'll be sure to give credit to who it's due. I want to use some fillers after the chunin exams.**


	4. Chapter Four: Testing Chaos

**Hey peeps its Kooloowarrior back with chapter four of RotA! Hooray! I have to say this is turning into my favorite story to write on. I just hope my luck holds on! Don't have much to say aside from the fact that only one person suggested a mission and all it changed was the wave mission from an escort op to an assassination op. I was hoping for a little more creativity especially since I asked for post chunin exam missions. But that's still pretty far away yet. Also some peeps have asked when Naruto will awaken his sharingan and that he's too lenient on the Hokage for keeping his heritage from him. I'll answer these questions it will happen at the same time when Narutos life is put in danger his sharingan will awaken he'll confront the Hokage and the Hokage will relent… that's all I can say right now because I want peeps to actually READ this story instead of seeing this A/N and knowing the entire plot.**

**Anyways on with the story**

* * *

**I own my Xbox 360 and my Blue-Ray playe- I mean my PS3 but not Naruto.**

**Rise of the Ansatsu-dan**

**Chapter Four: Testing Chaos**

* * *

"Now the object of this survival exercise is to grab these bells from my belt before the timer runs out in two hours, any questions?" Kakashi stood before his three soon to be students, he hoped, with an expectant eye. Seeing his prospective team tense for the go signal Kakashi eye smiled at them "No questions? Ok begin!" Before Natsu could leap into action Naruto and Sayuki grabbed him and took off towards the trees as Kakashi brought out his orange book once again.

Naruto was sitting in a clearing with Sayuki and Natsu trying to explain that teamwork was the goal of the exam. "I mean come on Natsu. What Jonin could possibly lose to us? These guys are trained elites, so he's definitely is taking it easy on us. The only way to get a bell is if we take him together!" natsu however was showing his clans legendary hardheaded tendencies and countered Narutos argument. "Nah, there no way that's true, Sensei specifically said whoever didn't get a bell would go back to the academy. Well it's not going to be me, that's for sure!" Natsu took off from the clearing and Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. "Well… it's just you and me for now. do you have any sort of plan… to… beat… him… Sayuki-chan?" Naruto turned to look at his teammate to confirm she had some form of strategy to get Natsu to join them and get the bells but she seemed to be scowling at something. Sayuki's mind, however was a million miles away as she was in a daze 'What the hell was that… I mean it was just an accident but then I couldn't control my body… Does Naruto know some hypnosis jutsu? But that doesn't make any sense he absolutely sucks at genjutsu so something like hypnosis should be impossible. But then again-'

* * *

**Elsewhere (read: seal)**

'Ugh why did I have to get stuck with the female for a container? I couldn't get stuck with the idiot at least then I could understand what's going on but this… this is just torture. Even though she's quiet she won't shut up… her thoughts are constantly all over the place. Maybe that's why Kurama went on a rampage when he escaped being stuck in two different females for over sixty years could make anyone crabby.'

* * *

**Back in the forest**

Sayuki was staring intently into space and Naruto was trying anything to knock her out of whatever trance she was in. he tried everything over the past few minutes from snapping his fingers in front of her face to shaking her gently. 'Damn nothing seems to work what should I do? I know!' Naruto moved in front of Sayuki and carefully flicked her in the forehead. Sayuki snapped from her daze and punched Naruto in the face "DAMN IT NARUTO YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT! IT REMINDS ME OF HIM!" Naruto looked down as he rubbed his cheek. "Sorry Sayuki-chan but you spaced out for a few minutes and we need to figure out how to finish this test." Naruto looked ashamed he didn't want to remind Sayuki of her brother he only wanted for her to snap out of it.

Sayuki looked away she hadn't meant to snap like that just going from her confusing thoughts to her brother within such short time caused her to snap. Both Jinchuriki snapped out of their thoughts when they saw Natsu flying through the air with tears streaming down his face while he was grabbing his ass. Sweat dropping then nodding to each other Naruto and Sayuki split up, Sayuki ran to the clearing where the others were and Naruto began laying traps of all kinds through the foliage. His change in outfit definitely helped with his dark color scheme with sleeveless navy blue hoodie sporting the Uchiha symbol with the black muscle shirt underneath that had his Uzumaki symbol on his chest, his black cargo shorts, and his black shinobi sandals.

While Naruto was busy setting up traps for their sensei to get caught in Sayuki observed her other teammate fall for an obvious trap that strung him up by his ankles from a tree. Sayuki waited a moment before making a kage bunshin, after signaling the clone to stealthily make her way to Natsu to let him out of the trap, Sayuki unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards her sensei. As predicted when Kakashi was struck with the barrage of weapons instead of getting injured he only went poof into a cleanly cut log. Sayuki purposely left a sloppy trail for her sensei to follow her right into Narutos nest of traps. 'Damn he always was good at making a lot of traps in a short amount of time but with his clones I'm surprised he managed to make them all fit in this area.' Little did both genin hopefuls know that their sensei was an expert at getting through Narutos traps unscathed, considering the amount of time as ANBU he spent guarding him. As Sayuki made it safely through Narutos maze she didn't realize Kakashi was right behind her and closing in fast. Kakashi quickly overcame Sayuki and threw her into what looked like a restraining trap only for his eyes to widen when Sayuki popped into a cloud of smoke.

'Kage Bunshin? How does she know that technique?' Kakashi made it through the end of the maze only to find Naruto and Sayuki standing there with nineteen other clones Sayuki quickly went through some hand signs in sync with her clones and shot several large green fireballs at Kakashi. Seeing the wall of green flame Kakashi jumped over it and started to dispel Narutos clones that moved into close combat. A few of Sayuki's clones managed to get a finger or two on the bells while Narutos clones were distracting Kakashi. 'Wow these kids are good. If Natsu was with them they would probably be able to get a bell.' As the last of the clones dispelled Sayuki released another emerald fireball at Kakashi while Naruto threw several kunai making the hand signs for the Kage Shuriken Jutsu turning five kunai into fifty.

When the smoke cleared both student saw Kakashi lying there with several kunai sticking in his back. When Naruto ran up to grab the bells off Kakashis waist he suddenly exploded sending Naruto into a tree when Sayuki turned to help him she was suddenly stopped. When she looked down she saw two hands sticking out of the dirt holding her ankles. She tried to escape, only for her entire body, minus her head, get pulled into the soil. "Shinobi battle tactics number two, ninjutsu." Kakashi jumped into the forest and Sayuki realized that he went after Naruto. 'Damn if he used taijutsu against Natsu and ninjutsu against me that must mean…" Sayukis eyes widened in shock. "Genjutsu. Oh no, if Kakashi uses the Hells Viewing Technique I don't know what'll happen."

Kakashi dropped down in front of a dazed Naruto and made a few hand signs. Naruto snapped to attention only for Kakashi to disappear into thin air. 'Whoa I didn't know there was an invisibility jutsu like that. No matter I need to get back to Sayuki-chan.' Naruto ran back to the area where he thought Sayuki was only for her not to be seen. He looked around for her and heard something behind one of the trees. He quickly mad is way there only for his eyes to widen in shock and horror, standing there ANBU mask and all was Itachi holding the bloody form of Sayuki against a tree. "N-Naruto-kun r-run!" as Sayuki spoke blood dribbled past her lips and Itachi released her neck only to grab her by her face and slam her into the tree knocking her out. Naruto roared in anger and jumped at Itachi only for the genjutsu to complete its process and knock him out.

* * *

Natsu managed to untangle himself and decided that he needed to regain his strength by eating some of the bento Kakashi had brought earlier as 'punishment'. Little did he know that a seal was applied to the bento to notify Kakashi if anyone tampered with them. "hehe alright if I eat some now I'll regain strength and get a bell for sure." Suddenly a shadow loomed over Natsu "oh really and how are you going to get away with that I wonder." Natsu started to sweat profusely and tried to talk him into mercy.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the woods near where he landed after Kakashi's attack. 'Wait, where did Itachi and Sayuki-chan go?' Naruto looked around and found no evidence of there even being a struggle when it came to him. 'Oh that must have been a genjutsu, damn I hate those… no matter I need to go make sure Sauki-chan's ok.' Naruto ran back to the clearing to find Sayuki ok but neck deep in the dirt. "Hey Dobe. Get me outta here!" Naruto shook his head "yea, yea. Hold your horses Sayuki-chan I'll get you out in a second." Naruto proceeded to dig his best friend out of the dirt. After he finished he and Sayuki went to find Natsu to try to finish the exam but when they found him he was a tad bruised and tied to one of the stumps Kakashi set the bell on. Before they could make a plan to free their teammate the bell rang making the two Jinchurikis lower their heads in disappointment.

When Kakashi looked up to see the shamed looked on his student's faces he had a sudden twinge of guilt hit him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on them. That feeling went away when the pink haired ones stomach growled. "You all failed to get the bells from me. But there is good news I've decided against sending you back to the academy. Instead you should just drop out of the ninja program all together." The genins hopeful faces turn to anger at his words. "What?! Why?!" Kakashi just sighed in exasperation "Because you aren't thinking like ninjas your thinking like brats. Your weak, you should just run away."

What Kakashi said made Sayuki remembered what her brother said the night her family died _"Run… run away… and cling to your pathetic life. Once you have enough hate and determination to kill me, you have to kill the person closest to you, and once you have these eyes… seek after me and then you could have your revenge."_ Sayuki snapped and rushed Kakashi only for him to pin her quite easily to the ground. Naruto was about to make a move to help her when Kakashi interrupted him. "You think this is a game? If you don't think like shinobi on the training field it would be that much worse in real battle for example… Naruto kill Natsu now or Sayuki dies!" as Kakashi said this he put a kunai to the female jinchurikis throat.

Naruto hesitated half a second before letting the kunai he had hidden up his sleeve slip into his hand. As he looked to his sensei and his best friend Naruto thought that Kakashi would actually kill her so he started to turn to Natsu when he was interrupted yet again by Kakashi. "That's what happens on missions you will be forced to make impossible choices. On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi got up and pressed his hand to the memorial stone close by "*sigh Ok I'm going to give you one last shot. Eat up to regain your strength but Natsu gets no food it's his punishment for trying to eat." Kakashi sunshin away and Naruto and Sayuki ate a little to satisfy their slight hunger. They both used their sensing abilities and notice Kakashi was out of the area, nodding to each other Naruto and Sayuki both held up some food to Natsu. "Hurry up! We need you at full strength so we can work as a team to get those bells. I'm pretty sure that's what this whole test is about." As soon as Natsu took a bite off of both chopsticks a storm cloud appeared and a huge explosion of smoke filled the area. Soon the area was filled with killing intent as Kakashi appeared. "YOU!" the killing intent was so intense that the genin were frozen in fear. "Pass." Kakashi eye smiled at them an in an instant the clouds dispersed and the killing intent vanished without a trace. "A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja word those who break the rules are scum, but I say those who abandon their friends are lower than scum. Congratulations squad seven is officially a team!"

"Well hello there." The newly christened team seven looked up to the training post Natsu was tied to only to a teenage boy squatting there. Kakashi looked in shock 'how did he get there without me knowing?' the young man seemed to be mumbling to himself. 'Jeez it's the same in almost every world with this damn bell test. Oh that's odd what the hell is Natsu doing in this realm? And where is Sakura? Well at least I can look at Naruto without my eyes bleeding here. Dark hair, dark clothes doesn't look like he has the I.Q. of a dung beetle'

Sayuki had had enough of this stranger and decided to make herself known. "Hey this is a private training ground so beat it asshole." The newcomer raised an eyebrow 'huh Sasukes not an emo with a telephone pole shoved up his ass… and it looks like he's a girl… interesting… well it's just something I'll report to the council.' *ahem "Greetings my name is Keiji and I am known as the gatekeeper of the realms. I know it's tough to believe but I need to borrow one of Narutos clones the high council has requested a meeting with him." The others looked incredulous of this guy. Naruto took in the guy's appearance black hair with white highlights in it, dark shades, a deep scar running down the right side of his face extending over his eye and lip, a jonin flak jacket, black shinobi pants and sandals, and a black cloak with blue flames licking the frayed ends. All in all an intimidating figure nonetheless, "What high council what do you mean?" Keiji looked surprised, "What? No requests for proof? Just what's a high council?" Naruto just nodded. "Well the high council is basically in charge of keeping the peace between realms and discussing the policies and politics that best work in the individual realms it's a group of twenty dedicated to their realms. And for every universe there is a council for the realms." Keiji jumped off of the post and opened a shining portal to the council chambers where twenty shadowy figures sat. Naruto complied with Keijis instructions and made a shadow clone to enter the portal. "Good now this world is accounted for I bid you all a good day… and Naruto…" Naruto looked at Keiji with apprehension in case he tried anything. "Good luck."

Keiji disappeared in a wisp of shadow leaving the stunned team seven behind. "Well that was weird…" Kakashi looked at the pyromaniac with a bored expression. "Nah I've seen weirder. Meet here at eight o'clock tomorrow for team missions… Dismissed." And with that Kakashi walked away with his nose in his orange book, Natsu just watched his sensei leave and mumbled to himself. "Damn that Cyclops forgot to untie me… well no matter you guys will help me right?" Natsu looked to where his teammates were only to see two small tornadoes of leaves falling to the ground. "… DAMN IT! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!"

* * *

**Well there we go sorry it's so short peeps but I'll make it up to you soon I promise. As I said earlier the matiral I get for this story comes to me in droves. I hope you all liked it. And don't worry Sayuki will still get her sharingan in wave maybe even meet Son Goku the super saya- I mean the Yonbi. As for Narutos reveal I'm thinking of having another C rank mission go awry when the kids are tasked to take out a bandit camp and something happens or something like that. Anyways I have a few previews opf some stories I'm working on leave me a review to tell me what you think ok?**

* * *

**Preview specials**

**Preview one: Back in black**

The night was peaceful the moon was full but the silence was broken by a low rumble. There were two sources contributing to the rumble. It was two bikers on two separate Harleys, both were wearing cuts of a club one figure was tall and built like a tank the other was a bit shorter and even with the bulky leather jacket she was decidedly feminine. Both riders turned off the highway they were traveling on at the signal of the male. As they turned off, their saddle bags were clear and it looked like they were packed with equipment. The riders pulled up to an old abandoned home, it looked like one of those homes you would see in ads back in the fifties, although the white picket fence had seen better days, the roof had several noticeable holes in it, all of the windows were at least broken a little bit and the house looked like it hadn't been painted since the fifties.

The two riders came to a stop right in front of the house and got off. "Well I'm pretty sure this is the place." the female had a beautiful voice. "Yeah well let's just get this over with ok? The sooner we get done the sooner we can leave and get some sleep." The female scoffed as she took her helmet off "Oh come on you big baby it's just an old house." She was the picture of rugged beauty; long raven locks set on a face that would make a priest wish he never took that vow with her perfect lips set into a cocky smirk. This time it was the males turn to scoff "You mean this house the one were trying keep any more people from dying? You want to stay here? Crazy bi-" his rant was cut off by a sudden chill going up his spine. "What was that… _dear?_" The male had finally gotten his helmet off during his rant but now he wanted to put it back on "Oh nothing hime just talking to myself. *gulp ahehehe." His features were chiseled and he looked military trained he had about a day's growth on his face and his spikey blonde hair was matted down from his helmet.

"That's what I thought. Now come on I want to get this done quickly so I can sleep in a nice bed tonight." As they turned the moonlight caught the back of their cuts showing who they were affiliated with all it showed was a stylized picture of a hooded man holding an axe in one hand and underneath the picture had their name 'The Huntsmen'. They reached into their bags and pulled out a couple of sawed off shotguns, a few large containers of what looked like salt, a gallon of gasoline and a dusty book. "ok so the ghost that lived here should have had something it liked… allot but do we have any idea what it could be? I mean we salted and burned the bones of this prick last night but someone still died." The woman just rolled her eyes "Well that's why we're here to _investigate_. Now come on lets go kill some ghosts."

* * *

**Preview two: X-series: Evolution**

A young girl as wandering the hallways she looked to be about thirteen years old with jade eyes and shoulder length black hair she was wearing a black stealth ops uniform with a golden buckle. The hallways were cement with flickering lights it almost looked like she was teleporting across the room. Her mission was given to her to destroy the man that made her a monster. She had succeeded as she had with all of her other missions the monster that had abused her, had experimented on her, made her kill, was dead put down like the animal he was. Her next task was to meet with her 'mother', outside. It felt oddly right to call her that in her mind considering she never had a mother or family to speak of just the little puppy she had been forced to kill when she was six.

As she made her way down the hallway a scientist came out of a hidden room right in front of her. He was paler that the freshly fallen snow outside and had waist length oily black hair. Her mission was to destroy 'The Facility' completely no survivors and no witnesses. So with the years of stealth and experience under her belt she jumped and twisted her body into a spin kick. Out of her combat boot came a single silver blade that easily separated the scientists head from his shoulders his face twisted into shock as blood sprayed across the room. She made her way into the hidden room to make sure nothing was in there and what she saw surprised her. There were no signs of life except for an eerie green glow coming from a corner of the room hidden from view by a few book cases. She moved to investigate the strange glow only to find a well-lit tube filled with a green transparent liquid. What grabbed her attention though was the fact that there was a label on the tube and a figure inside. The figure looked to be a boy about her age he was a little taller than her and he had a swimmers build. His blonde hair looked to go to the center of back, the hair looked almost wavy in the water, but she could tell it was spikier than anything else; his tan skin looked like he had been outside a lot. The only thing on the boy's body was a breathing mask and some strange helmet of some kind. She had studied basic biology before but had never seen a boy naked before so biting back a blush she figured she should leave and the bombs she set in the building would finish the last of the facilities inhabitants. As she turned, however, her eye caught the label on the tank and her eyes widened "X-24"


End file.
